Kiss The Boy (Diamond Edition)
by KlaineAndHungerGamesFan
Summary: Kurt longed for the human world everything that was the human world he loved and when he gets the chance to go well why wouldn't he? After saving Blaine Anderson's life and than getting granted life on the shore he must convince Blaine that the prince he needs to meet is him without his voice Kurt relays on the help of his friends Sam and Cedes,Little Mermaid Klanie
1. Chapter 1: Sunken Ship

**Title: Kiss The Boy**

**Chapter 1: Sunken Ship**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee so idiot who I can't help but love does, and I do not own The Little Mermaid, it's franchise belongs to Disney, and Disney Princess franchise. **

**A/N: Darlings, if you've read my original which is still up until I finish reposting this, you will know it kind of SUCKS, like really bad it was one of my first 3 stories, um first one was Twilight Love (deleted), something else Twilight (deleted also), and than Kiss The Boy(this one) when I first started getting into disney Klaine stories lol, so I went back fixed up the first chapter made it better and I will be changing things here and there, dialog, spelling errors, reactions, and just plain old simple things added to make everything better :) so I hope you enjoy this chapter ❤️**

Kurt swam down to the ocean floor where he discovered a new sunken boat. It was dark and musky at the bottom of the ocean, but Kurt didn't care because he loved the human world and the things he found.

"Come on Sam there's treasures to be found in there." Kurt says swimming in a circle around him with a smile on his face. "I don't know Kurt it could be dangerous." Sam says as the two swim to the broken window of the boat where Sam looked scared out of his mind but Kurt happy as can be. "Fine stay out here and watch for the sharks." Kurt says swimming through the window flapping his tail fin at his best friend. "Okay I will! I'll watch for the big bad shar- SHARKS?! Sam starts brave and tough until he realizes what he just agreed to and started yelling. "Wait for me Kurt." Sam yells, and swimming through the window of the boat after Kurt. "What kind of treasures do you think we could find Sam?" Kurt asks swimming to the room that had Queen on it pushing the door open but looking at Sam. "I don't know but we better find it fast this place gives me the creeps." Sam says following him through the door slowly. They look around at the first class room, Kurt and Sam look around at the wonderful things that was held in the room as Kurt starts to smile to himself excitedly. "Oh my gaga Sam look at all this wonderful stuff." Kurt says swimming over to the dresser. He drags his fingers along asserted jewelry feeling over the surface of them smiling, some smooth others bumpy. "Well are you gonna pick something so we can get out of here?" Sam asks floating over to the bed looking at the quilt that was resting on the bed like the ship never sank.

Kurt stops when he sees a beautiful silver locket shaped in two interlocking hearts. Kurt puts it in his gold bag along with an engagement ring and metal instrument with 3 prongs for holding or lifting. "This women had beautiful jewelry very high end." Kurt says running his fingers over her earring but not taking any because he had enough.

The brunette merman swims over to the closet full of beautiful dresses and suits in every color and fabric. Kurt grabs a lime green and black dress suit and runs his hand up and down it thinking about what it would be like to wear it. "What do you think Sam? Beautiful right?" Kurt asks swimming over to Sam with the suit in his hand and a smile on his face. "Yeah sure lets just get out of here." Sam says giving Kurt a look that meant he was scared and ready to go like he does everything they go to a ship. Kurt couldn't remember why he always invited Sam knowing he would complain. "It's fine Sam don't worry about it. Relax. Stop being such a guppy." Kurt says laying the suit on the bed. Kurt swims back to the closet and adds a pair of denim jeans to his bag, the only type he didn't have. "I am not a guppy." Sam says swimming over to the window with a brave look on his face.

A giant great white shark sees him inside the window and does what every shark would, and swims as fast as he can to the boat to eat Sam. "Kurt! S-s-s-hark!" Sam yells trying to push Kurt out of the room but Kurt was to big for Sam's small figure. "There is no shar-" Kurt starts getting cut off by the sound of broken glass and wood as he whirls around. "Shark." Kurt yells grabbing Sam tucking him under his arms holding him close and swimming through the door with it close on their tail. The shark breaks the floors and walls chasing them with wood chunks and pieces everywhere. "Down there." Kurt yells as Sam and Kurt escape through a small opening at the bottom of the boat leaving the Shark confused looking for his meal that disappeared.

"That was close Kurt let's go home." Sam says giving him a pleading look but knowing Kurt it wouldn't be that easy. "Not yet we have to go see Finn." Kurt says smiling at Sam.

King Burt swims up to his throne gracefully and quickly looking around at his ecosystem of fish and other mermaids. He sits up straight in his chair like any King would, and calls in Mercedes to start the opening number of the play which will lead to the signing of the bill. Mercedes sits inside a yellow shell pulled by two golden orange seahorses. They pull her to the middle of the room where she floats her way to the stand without acknowledging the King or his subjects like she was the best director of all time. Mercedes clears her throat, and grabs her black baton and starts waving it as the instruments take up a beat.

Kurt's sister Quinn who had golden locks to die for and glitterest golden seashell bra, Rachel who had a body to die for and the beautifulest hair flowers, and Tina with luscious brown locks, most mermaids were jealous of then all of then actually they were beautiful and somehow always better than everyone. They swim out on to stage smiling in front of the castle the art crew built for the performance.

"Ah, we are the daughters of Burt Hummel our Great father who loves us and named us, Tina, Quinn, and Rachel." The 3 girls sing together dancing around in various moves and hitting every note perfectly. "And then there is the youngest in his musical debut, Our first little Brother, we're presenting him to you. To sing a song Mercedes wrote, his voice is like a bell He's our brother, Kur.." All the sisters sing before gasping at the end seeing a missing Kurt and the audience gasps. "Kurt!" King Burt yells angrily as everyone looks around at each other not quite knowing what to say.

"Finn!" Kurt yells as him and Sam reach the surface in front of his rock as Finn holds up a telescope the wrong way so it looked like he was faraway. "Merman on the port value how you doin kid?" Finn yells lowering the telescope seeing Kurt like right in front of him. "That was some mighty swimming kid." Finn says smiling at him as he jumps down off the taller rock onto the smaller one Kurt was leaning against. "Look what I found." Kurt says putting his bag on the rock smiling at Finn excitedly as he smiles back. "You found some more clothes I see. And look at this!" Finn says excitedly pulling out the metal thin Kurt didn't know what it was. "A dinglehopper!" Finn says excitedly as he runs it through his tail feathers. "You use it to uh... Uh, brush your hair!" Finn says running it through Kurt's hair as Kurt laughs taking it from him brushing his hair himself.

Finn grabs the denim jeans looking through the leg holes that he though was arm holes but even Kurt knew that was for legs something he didn't have but longed for. "You see these this goes over your head and your arms go through these holes." Finn says demonstrating it with his wings down the legs hole and his head out of the zipper. "Um Finn I don't think that's how it works." Kurt says with a chuckle looking at his ridiculous friend as he pulls it off Finn smiling at him. Finn goes in for one of the pieces of jewelry. "These look like something some one wears in a play." Finn says running the locker through his wings. "You can tell by it's mysterious shape." Finn says putting it on Kurt's wrist clipping it together seeing it was too long. "The play!" Kurt says throwing the stuff back in his quickly as panic mode sets in. "Wait that's today?" Sam says confused looking at Kurt. "Yes today we have to go bye Finn talk to you later." Kurt says swimming away with Sam by his side as Finn watches slightly confused. "Thanks Finn!" Kurt yells one last time before taking off with Sam down into the ocean. "Anytime Kid. Anytime." Finn says as he waves goodbye with a smile on his face. "My dad is gonna kill me literally kill me Sam." Kurt says swimming as fast as his tail fin will carry him as Sam struggles to keep up.

"Kurt you made me look like an idiot. You disappointed me and what you did was disrespectful. I can't believe you would do this." Burt yells at Kurt sitting in his throne, with Kurt standing a couple feet away. "But dad it wasn't my fault I forgot it was an honest-" Kurt starts to only get cut off by Mercedes. "This was my moment to shine, to show people I still matter and you ruined it you disappointed your sisters and me and you hardly ever show up for rehearsal so no wonder you forgot." Mercedes says sitting on Burt's shoulder crossing her claws with a huff. Kurt moves his lips trying to say something but nothing comes out and Sam thinks of how to help his best friend. "It wasn't his fault though." Sam says swimming in front of Kurt trying to defend him. "Yeah you see we were getting chased by a-a-a shark, yeah and and then boom And boom and breaking and then and yeah and then a seagull I MEAN." Sam says trying to change it but it was too late and Kurt gives him a why look and pulls Sam behind him knowing he was about to get it now.

"THE SURFACE! Kurt what have I told you about going to the surface!" Burt says standing up raising his voice more and more. "We were far from the shore and no one saw us so were fine." Kurt says looking at the floor knowing it won't help any. "No it's not fine! I set rules and their supposed to be followed humans are bad Kurt, BAD! The merworld and human world are not supposed to interact, I don't want to see my son dead on hook I do not want you going out there again is that understood?" Burt yells with a look that Kurt knew there was no arguing with. "But daddy that's-" Kurt starts trying to defend himself to only be cut of again this time by his dad. "Is that understood?" Burt asks again with more force in his voice. "Yes dad." Kurt says lowering his head in defeat before swimming away with Sam by his side who felt bad for ratting them out.

"Do you think I was a little too hard on him?" Burt asks looking at Mercedes starting to feel a little bad for raising his voice at his son. "No maybe you were a little too easy on him." Mercedes says like she knew what she was talking about, with her claws still crossed. "What am I gonna do with that child?" He asks looking at Mercedes again with a puzzled look on his face as Mercedes looks at him with an idea face. "If you ask me, you should keep a tight eye on him make sure he doesn't go anywhere such as the surface or the abandoned boats." Mercedes says crossing her claws again feeling happy with herself. "Your right." Burt says with a sly look on his face with an idea in mind. "Of course I'm right." Mercedes says smiling at the King feeling proud of herself. "That's why I think you deserve the honor of watching my son just make sure he stays out of trouble or he won't be the only one under lockdown." King Burt says shooting Mercedes a serious look, as Mercedes regrets ever speaking. "Yes sir." Mercedes says with a sigh looking at Burt. "Great get to it." King Burt says swimming away with a smile plastered on his face the only smile between him, Kurt, and Mercedes.

**_Hey darlings, so better right lol? Anyways hope you loved it and I will try to put up a new chapter every night while still trying to do a chapter for Glee Goes Frozen, Glee Jumanji, and Kurt (Mulan), so again like always because it's because of her that I still write to this day check out ronnyangel88 because she has amazing Klaine disney stories that get better everyday ❤️ :) so till next chapter lovelies :)_**


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Him

**Chapter 2: Finding Him**

Kurt and Sam were swimming outside of the castle after getting yelled at by his father when Kurt's face lights up and he looks at Sam with a smile. "Come on Sam, let's go!" Kurt says smiling at Sam swimming away as fast as he can with Sam trying to keep up with him. "Where are we going?" Sam yells after Kurt who looks back at Sam with a mischievous smile.

"And where does this kid think he's going?" Mercedes says to herself, annoyed knowing she has to follow him to make sure he stays out of trouble. Kurt and Sam swim to the a coral reef with a cave like thing under it. Kurt smiles to himself knowing what's down there, his collection of human world things. Kurt pushes the rock out of the way of the entrance, looking back at Sam with a smile as him and Sam swim into the cave. Mercedes quietly enters, making sure she isn't seen or heard and watches them closely hiding behind a water bottle full of a dark blue liquid that Kurt wasn't able to figure out what it was.

"What's all this stuff Kurt?" Sam asks with a curious face and swimming around the cave looking at the items scattered around from the designer clothes, to the jewelry, to books and paintings, and glass objects. "Well it's my collection, what did you think I did with all the things I found?" Kurt asks hanging the pair of denim jeans with his other jeans. "Is this all human world things that we collected?" Sam asks with a confused face but also in awe at his giant collection that went on forever. "Yeah, I've been to tons of boats and found all kinds of things without you too." Kurt says swimming over to his jewelry laying the fork down in the jewelry box he found last week that he put to good use to stop losing his jewelry.

"Maybe he's right maybe there is something the matter with me." Kurt sings swimming to his books and painting running his finger over the face a men. "Look at this stuff isn't it neat. Wouldn't you think my collections complete. Wouldn't you think I'm the boy who has everything." Kurt sings spinning in a circle quickly with a smile on his face. "I've got designer clothes and jewelry aplenty. I've got shiny objects and dull ones galore. You want a ring? I've got 20." Kurt sings pulling rings on and off his fingers admiring each one. "But who cares no big deal I want more. I want to know the feeling of wearing jeans." Kurt sings spinning around holding a pair of jeans to his tail fin feeling sad. "I wanna be where the people are. I wanna know what a fire is and why does it what's the word burn? I want to know what this disc does. I wanna be where the people are." Kurt says holding movie cases and other cd's.

Up where they walk. Up where they run. Up where they dance. Up where they stay all day in the sun. Wondering free wish I could be one them." Kurt sings swimming to the bottom of the cave laying down on the rock with Sam swimming towards him as Kurt sings the last part quietly. "Wish I could be part of their world." Kurt sings feeling sad when they hear the sound of glass breaking and hear a grunt as Kurt hopes it's not his father or he's dead for real this time. "Who's here?" Kurt calls out as Sam swims behind him scared, like always.

"What is all this young man? Do you listen to what your father says humans are bad and you have a a shrine to them wait till your father hears about this one." Mercedes says harshly swimming towards the entrance with one thought and only one thought tell Burt and I'm done with this job. Kurt swims over grabbing her before she can exit. "Please Mercedes I-i-i." Kurt starts trying to find words but only finding nothing as tears come to his eyes as he feels lost looking back at Sam.

"This is just an innocent collection, that's all. It doesn't mean anything, nothing at all. Please please please Mercedes don't tell his dad!" Sam begs and pleads for Kurt as Kurt looks at her with huge puppy dog eyes that Mercedes can't say no to. "Damn those eyes." Mercedes mutters under her breathe sighing. "Alright, just this once Kurt." Mercedes says as they all swim out of the cave together not talking about it or anything.

Brittany and Santana watch from the sidelines listening to everything and watching everything as Sebastian watches and listens through their eyes with a devious smile. Sebastian thinks to himself smiling biting his lower lip, staring at Kurt. What I wouldn't give for him to be mine and I know just the way. (Plot twist.. Key mysterious music lol) "Girls, let's put this plan into action how bout it? We just need a little more… information." Sebastian says looking around his cave with a smile that meant nothing good.

"It's a boat you guys!" Kurt says smiling at his friends before swimming off after it. "Kurt no!" Mercedes yells as her and Sam take off after him with a huff of annoyance from the pair. Kurt goes as fast as he can hurrying up the ladder before Mercedes or Sam tries to stop. Kurt makes it halfway before Mercedes and Sam are at the bottom yelling for him to come down. "Kurt don't do this there's humans up there." Mercedes says as Kurt's about to reach the top. Kurt leans against the boat looking through the railing of the boat before grinning widely.

So scared of breaking it

That you won't let it bend

And I wrote two hundred letters

I will never send

Kurt watches in awe as the guys on the boat dance to a perfectly designed choreography.

Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem

You'd rather cover up

I'd rather let them bleed

So let me be

And I'll set you free (Oh yeah)

Kurt smiles to himself bitting his lower lip happy to actually be able to see humans and it isn't so bad that they are good looking.

I am in misery

And there ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)

Why won't you answer me?

The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)

Kurt bounces his head happily to the rhythm ignoring his friends pleads to come down just enjoying himself for the first time in a long time.

Girl, you really got me bad

You really got me bad

I'm gonna get you back

I'm gonna get you back

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?

Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah?

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?

Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah?

That's when he sees him, he may not know the mystery beauty but he sure felt like he was in love. The boy had black curly hair, triangular eyebrows, dark chocolate brown eyes, tan and very well built. Kurt stared in awe at the boy with a smile on his face.

"Blaine it's your birthday stop and relax and have some fun." Nick says standing next to Blaine with an arm around his neck looking around at Jeff throwing up off the side of the boat from seasickness. "Okay." Blaine says smiling at back at Nick sweetly who returns the smile. "Having fun Jeff?" Blaine asks jokingly only to get a glare from his good friend. Blaine joins rest the guys in having fun with his dog Puck who's running around barking. When Finn flies over to Kurt smiling and clueless like always.

"Ahh well look at these humans kid." Finn says looking up at them with a smile. "Isn't he handsome." Kurt asks starring into Blaine's soft eyes feeling like his heart would melt if Blaine looked down by any chance. "A little hairy don't you think?" Finn asks with a chuckle looking at Puck instead of Blaine. "Not that one. That one." Kurt says pointing at Blaine rolling his eyes at Finn annoyed. "Wait you like...? I didn't know that." Finn starts laughing awkwardly looking around not quite sure what to say. "Yeah well no one knows." Kurt says ignoring Finn just admiring Blaine's face how flawless and perfect it was. They sit in an awkward silence not quite sure how to act or respond to each other.

"Blaine we all pitched in to get you something." Jeff says smiling at him ignoring his seasickness to present Blaine with his present. "We were gonna give it to you at your wedding but yeah it seems your birthday came first." Jeff adds smiling at him, with a smile that says time to get married. "Come on guys I just haven't found the right one, anyways what is it?" Blaine asks smiling at his friend excitedly, "Wala!" Wes says pulling the cover off Blaine's gift revealing statue of Blaine standing with his right arm on his hip and his left hand in his pockets with his head held high and smile on his face. "Guys this is too much." Blaine says smiling at them with happy tears filling his eyes. "No it's fine." Nick, Jeff, Wes, and rest the guys says smiling at Blaine pulling him into a hug happily.

"Looks like the King of the sea is upset." Thad says looking around at the clouds rolling in with loud thunder coming with it. "Yeah well we better head home than." Blaine says walking towards the wheel. The rain starts coming down in sheets as lightening starts flashing everywhere along with really loud thunder. The guys on the boats run around trying to secure things wiping rain off their faces as Blaine tries to steer the boat as he yells orders to the other guys. Then a giant gusts of wind come in blowing Finn away as Kurt desperately tries to catch him but he gets blown away. The waves start getting bigger and bigger until A huge one comes flying over the boat knocking Kurt into the water with a couple guys he didn't know. Blaine looks around the boat as he sees the lightening hits the boat starting a fire as Blaine rushes towards the rowboat. Blaine starts messing with the ropes to free the boat to save his friends, looking around freaked out just hoping that him and his friend will live. Blaine gets the boat released jumping in lowering the boat as fast as he can. Blaine starts pulling his friends into the boat, Jeff, Nick, Wes until all the guys are in the boat. That's when he hears Puck barking, and now there's fear going through him worried about his pup.

"Jump down! Come on Puck!" Blaine yells at the scared dog not going anywhere, as Blaine thinks of what to do to help him. Blaine jumps back into the icy water and swims to the boat in fast strokes pulling himself up onto the boat panting loudly running to his dog patting his head as he hears his shipmates call for him. "Throw him Blaine well catch him!" Jeff yells as the guys prepare to catch him holding their arms out waiting. Blaine picks up the Husky and throws him at the guys as the doggy fails through the air as Blaine's foot breaks through the boat and he gets caught looking up at the sky as rain kept pouring with no signs of stopping. Blaine struggles to get his foot released when he see lightening hit again, sending the boat into the water as full panic mode sets in. Kurt watches in horror as he sees his prince go into the lake and he swims over to the boat franticly looking for Blaine. He finally finds him with wood over his head as Blaine leans against another piece of wood holding him up as Kurt wraps an arm around his waist and using the other arm to help him steer as him Sam and Cedes make their way to the shore.

Kurt holds Blaine in his arms looking around for the boat that the guys piled into leaving Blaine alone to die or something Kurt thinks to himself finding nothing before pulling Blaine more onto the shore and resting him in the sand. "Is he dead?" Kurt asks Finn who was flying towards them noticing Kurt on land and with a human. "Let me check." Finn says landing and walking towards Blaine's knee with a worried look on his face presses his face to Blaine's knee listening to a heartbeat as Mercedes rolls her eyes annoyed with the idiot presented to them to see if he's alive. "Sorry kid I don't hear anything. I think he's dead." Finn says with a sad look lowering his head as Kurt looks ready to die.

"He breathing look." Kurt says leaning over Blaine who was coughing and moving his head slightly. Blaine coughs up water moving his head but keeping his eyes closed still. Kurt opens his mouth and starts singing happily,

I have died every day

Waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid

I have loved you for a

Blaine moves his hand to Kurt's upper arm rubbing it softly admiring the softness of Kurt's skin.

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

Kurt sings happily as he moves his finger to trance the outline of Blaine's lip, as Blaine moves is hand to Kurt's jaw running his finger back and forth.

And all along I believed

I would find you

Time has brought

Your heart to me

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

Kurt smiles down at Blaine brushing some hair out of his face running his fingers over the outlines of his facial features. Blaine keeps his hand rested against Kurt's cheek running his thumb back and forth slowly.

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

Blaine and Kurt sing the last 4 lines to the song happily, enjoying the vibe and the feel of each other as Kurt looks up hearing someone. "Woof woof!" "Blaine?" The guys from the shipwreck yell out looking around the beach for their prince.

"We tell King Burt nothing keeping this our only secret okay? Or he'll kill us both." Mercedes says pacing back on forth with a claw under her chin. "Come let's go." Sam says as him and Mercedes happily start to swim away unlike Kurt who reluctantly leaves Blaine in the hands of his friends.

"Blaine are you?" Jeff asks kneeling next to him with Nick and Wes kneeling on the other side. "A boy rescued me then sung to me." Blaine says as he slowly flutters his eyes open smiling to himself moving his sore neck. "I think you had a little too much sea water there's not a boy in the ocean saving people." Nick says looking down at Blaine like he was crazy. "But it was so real." Blaine says, as Wes and Nick hold Blaine up as they take off towards the castle.

**_Alright lovelies, I have very very very terrible news so don't hate me... but I won't be update a lot like I have been because well now I'm focusing more on just school so the chapters won't be coming as much as I like or you like but that's okay because after this month I will be done with school and you will have chapters on a daily basis and we will all be happy and have a mad hatter tea party lol :), so I'm sorry darlings but it's gonna be a'okay don't you worry your pretty little minds about it :D_**

**_So anyways how was the chapter? So as you can see I've changed the ending a lot by making the villain mean old Sebastian, so I hope you liked that part because I did I thought it was a good plot twist. Anyway I still don't own Glee or the Little Mermaid because well I'm me and they are them lol. Also I do not own the song Misery by Maroon 5 they do or their management thing idk how that shit works lol, and I do not own the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri my newest favorite singer, love her new song Human ? js lol okay moving back to topic, enjoy and love you guys ❤️ And till next time my darlings ;)_**

**_Also don't forget to check out the amazingly talented ronnyangel88 :) such a great writer and person luv ya too :)_**


	3. Chapter 3: Sebastian The Sea Witch

"My future husband has fallen in love, oh Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, what are you thinking? What would daddy think?" Sebastian says smiling slyly to himself, rubbing his hands together mischievously. "Your doing great girls, keep a close eye on him. We need him alive if I'm gonna marry him." Sebastian says laughing evilly along with Santana and Brittany.

"Come on Kurt you've been in there all morning my hair doesn't stay this pretty by itself." Quinn says pounding on the door outside of the bathroom sighing deeply. "Just a sec." Kurt says in a singsong voice smiling at his reflection before opening the door smiling and humming the tone to a thousand years. His sisters all stare at him giggling and eyeballing each other knowing what's going through his mine. "Good morning beautifuls." Kurt says smiling even brighter at his sisters walking past Quinn lightly kissing her cheek. Kurt swims past them and over to the door to the grand hall almost running into his father. "Good morning Daddy." Kurt says hugging his father and kissing his cheek and swimming away humming a thousand years to himself again. "Oh he's got it bad." Quinn says smiling with her sisters standing behind their father with a few giggles here and there.

"What? What's he got?" Burt asks looking around at his 3 daughters with curiosity. "Oh daddy isn't it obvious he's in love hardcore." Rachel says as her and her sisters start giggling uncontrollably again.

"Really? Do you know who?" Burt asks smiling and looking at his daughters again who are still trying to hold in the giggles. "Not a clue daddy." Tina says as her and her sisters swim back into the make up room giggling and trying to guess which mermaid saying mean things about some here and here as Burt stays there confused and a little bit.

"He loves me. He loves me not." Kurt says saying the last line sadly plucking the petals off a pretty purple flower with pink accents. "He loves me." Kurt says picking the last petal and swimming around smiling and giggling as Mercedes hears him but ignores him pacing back and forth. "Okay King Burt doesn't know anything and he won't I just have to keep my cool and well do fine." Mercedes says to herself still pacing rubbing her claws together when she hears Kurt talking about it. "I have to see him again. Finn knows which his castle is and Sam can flash around getting his attention." Kurt says to himself not knowing that Mercedes was listening as she stalls a second in other shock before confronting him about it. "No no no no you are not allowed to." Mercedes says waving her claw in his face as Kurt rolls his eyes annoyed with Mercedes as usual.

Mercedes: The seaweed is always greener

In somebody else's lake

You dream about going up there

But that is a big mistake

Just look at the world around you

Right here on the ocean floor

Such wonderful things surround you

What more is you lookin' for?

Kurt gives Mercedes an annoyed look but lays on the rock listening to a dancing Mercedes with a fake smile on his face.

Mercedes: Under the sea

Under the sea

Darling it's better

Down where it's wetter

Take it from me

Up on the shore they work all day

Out in the sun they slave away

While we devotin'

Full time to floatin'

Under the sea

Kurt watching laughing humorlessly at all the fish joining in on Mercedes number dancing around happily like they owned the sea as Mercedes gets so caught up in the song she doesn't see an overly excited Sam drags away a confused Kurt.

Mercedes: Down here all the fish is happy

As off through the waves they roll

The fish on the land ain't happy

They sad 'cause they in their bowl

But fish in the bowl is lucky

They in for a worser fate

One day when the boss get hungry

Guess who's gon' be on the plate

Under the sea

"Under the sea?" Mercedes says again looking around for Kurt as rest the fish swimming away sighing a little annoyed that they did the whole number just for Kurt to leave. "Kurt where are you? Kurt!?" Mercedes says swimming around in circles confused hoping he's not causing trouble like he always does. "Mercedes I've been looking everywhere for you. King Burt wants to see you right away something about... Um Kurt he wants you right away." Mike says smiling at him while trying to hide his tiredness from swimming around so much as Mercedes stands there in utter shock and fear and looked like she was about to just fall over and die.

"Yes?" Mercedes says in a very high pitched squeal starring at Burt who kind of gives her a look. "I mean yes sir?" Mercedes says after clearing her throat sounding like herself again, looking at him trying to hide that she doesn't know a huge secret about Kurt well a few huge secrets about Kurt. "I know you've been keeping something from me about my son you've been avoiding me." Burt says with another sly look on his face with a hidden smile, thinking he knows that Mercedes knows who Kurt is in love with.

"What hiding something from you." Mercedes says somewhat hiding in her shell trying to hide from King Burt knowing it won't work. "Yes something about him being..." Burt says raising his eyebrow, holding back his excited smile to find out who it could be. "I tried to tell him sir I told him humans are terrible that they are bad." Mercedes says practically breaking down with a few muffled sobs as she watches Burt turn red from head to tail fin. "What HUMANS!?" Burt yells at Mercedes as an oh shit goes through Mercedes of course he wouldn't know we've hid it so well.

"What what humans who said anythings about humans." Mercedes says walking away normally hoping Burt doesn't do anything but of course she was wrong as Burt grabs her holding her in his hand glaring at her with a deadly glare that sent shivers through Mercedes. "Keep talkin." Burt says as Mercedes thinks of what to say how to say with out getting Kurt into to much trouble because she actually started liking him more now.

"Why can't you just tell me what it is Sam?" Kurt pretty much begs and pleads with Sam who just smiles at him sweetly. "No it's a surprise." Sam says as they enter the cove of Kurt's collection as Sam grins uncontrollably. "What is... Oh my gaga you didn't?" Kurt says smiling like a manic looking at Sam excited before pulling him close into his arms spinning in a circle giggling holding Sam tightly. "Thank you. Your such a great friend Sam, I love you." Kurt says kissing the top of Sam's head smiling at him brightly before swimming over to the Blaine statue excitedly.

Swimming around it running his hands over the smooth marble, admiring the craftsmanship but mostly Blaine's good looks.

"Why Blaine such a flatter. Of course I'll marry you it is kinda sudden don't you think?" Kurt asks running his hand down Blaine's cheek like he did when he pulled him to shore wishing it was his real face. Kurt swims back over to Sam to hug him again but instead bumping into his father looking up at him. "Dad?!" Kurt says in shock and terror backing away before stopping standing up straight trying to defend himself as his father glares at him again.

"You saved a human boy?" Burt says about to burst on Kurt any second crossing his arms. "Yes. He was about to die dead what was I supposed to do?" Kurt asks trying to defend himself while Sam hides, as Kurt stares his father down like his father was doing to him to intimidate him. "One less human that's good for us what don't you understand about that? They try to kill our people and friends." Burt yells at Kurt as Kurt bites his upper lip looking up at his dad trying to figure out what to say.

"But daddy-" Kurt starts but not knowing how to continue as he knows he's going to lose this argument like he does with every argument with his father. "You leave me with no other choice son." Burt says raising his staff as Kurt can feel his heart drop in his chest. "Daddy no!" Kurt yells trying to defend his stuff by grabbing his dad's arm pulling it down with no success. Burt sends a zap of lightening at Kurt's clothes first burning all of his suits. dresses, jeans, jogging pants, and shirts.

"Daddy stop." Kurt yells again as tears start sliding down his face as Burt sends lightening at his glass collections then paintings and books. "Please Daddy!" Kurt yell pleads and begs but Burt keeps destroying all Kurt's stuff while Kurt keeps begging him not too until it's all gone but the statue and Kurt's still in tears as Kurt watches in terror.

"Daddy no not that please, if you love me you won't do it!" Kurt yells as Burt looks at him biting his lower lip before using his staff one last time Burt uses an extra strong and bigger lightning to destroy Blaine as it breaks into tiny pieces all over and Kurt feels like he could die. Burt looks at Kurt one last time, "My son will have nothing to do with a human and a human boy at that matter. If you want love there are plenty of merman under the ocean who would love you." Burt says standing up straight before smiling away as Kurt lets out something between a sob and scoff before slowly floating to the bottom of the cove laying on a rock sobbing his eyes out as Mercedes stands back with Sam looking at Sam feeling extremely guilty for what just happened. "Kurt, I am so so sorry." Mercedes says starting to swim towards him as Kurt lets out a scoff, "Sure Mercedes cause you just love me. Just leave me alone." Kurt says with disgust in his voice sobbing again regretting what he said but he was too sad to care.

"I didn't mean too, I-I-I-I-" Mercedes says looking over at Sam stuttering not knowing what to say as Sam cuts her off. "Mercedes it's fine he's just upset he'll calm down. He doesn't mean what he said I promise, we've been best friends his whole life." Sam says trying to comfort Mercedes with a sweet smile as Mercedes sighs feeling more guilty than ever as look up hearing a familiar ugly voice.

"Poor, poor, Kurt. Son of Burt and gay I feel for you I do." Brittany says pulling her best fake I'm sorry look. "Daddy destroyed all of your precious human world thing and your in love with that human. What could get worse?" Santana asks with a bitchy laugh kinda tone as Kurt looks up at her annoyed. "The only thing that could get worse is talking to you, so just leave me alone." Kurt says sobbing on the rock again ignoring Brittany and Santana as they exchange a look knowing just how to work this hurting only Kurt so he comes with them. "We can't do that yet sweetie we're just here to help." Brittany says pretending to smile at him holding back the laughter building inside her. "Yeah how do you plan on doing that?!" Kurt says sighing deeply wiping tears from his face looking up at them slightly interested in their talks.

"Oh of course we can't gay face but a great friend of ours someone known as the Evil Sea Witch Sebastian." Santana says as Kurt collects the information thinking if he should listen to them or ignore them, Sebastian was bad but so were humans daddy can't always be right. "So what do you say sweetie?" Brittany asks biting her lower lip smiling at Kurt who pends her offer before sighing deeply shaking his head. "What else could go wrong today. I'll come." Kurt says as Brittany and Santana exchange a look smiling at each other as Brittany runs a hand through her blonde hair and start to swim away with Kurt behind them as they past Mercedes and Sam as Mercedes attaches her claw to Kurt's tail fin.

"Kurt, what are you doing following these... These witches!" Mercedes asks starring at Kurt in disbelief, with what he's about to do. "What does it look like Mercedes. You gonna go tell my father now? We all know your good at it." Kurt growls at her flapping his tail fin sending Mercedes's flying towards Sam as Mercedes huffs looking at Sam. "Come on let's follow him." Mercedes says as she and Sam swim after him as she practically hast to push him along because he's scared.

"W-w-where are we?" Kurt utters out looking around at Brittany and Santana scared and confused. "Welcome to Sebastian's Cove sweetie." Brittany says smiling at him slyly before swimming away into the shadows smiling at one another leaving Kurt alone in this cove scared. "S-s-sebastian?" Kurt says looking around the cove hoping he'd come into view he didn't exactly know what Sebastian looked like but there's a first time for everything. "Oh what a pleasure Kurt Hummel, handsomest merman under the sea to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you in person?" Sebastian says smiling devilishly to himself still in the shadows hidden away from Kurt. Kurt inhales deeply swimming in more when he feels something grab his arm and he looks down looking at what looked like shriveled plants as Kurt gasp trying to pull his arm away as they moan trying to warn him but he didn't know that.

"Leave me alone." Kurt says pulling away using on last strong thrust to finally pull him away rubbing his arm swimming more into the cove. "It's not prince of the sea like to lurk in the dark sweetheart." Brittany says from the shadows as Kurt sighs swimming into the cave more seeing him, Sebastian Symthe the sea witch. Kurt looked at him studying his face the sea witch part didn't do him any justice he wasn't that bad looking he was well built, short brown hair styled up, he had 6 long black octopusy legs that kind of freaked Kurt out a little bit other than that he was kind of cute. Kurt looked around the lair landing eyes on Santana on one side of Sebastian but farther out and Brittany on the other as Sebastian just smiled at him. "I never thought I'd see the day you come in here Kurt." Sebastian says smiling at him as Kurt nods skeptically not knowing what exactly to say. "So why am I here what do you what?" Kurt asks as Sebastian chuckles to himself sighing deeply with a hidden smile.

"Well Kurt the truth is I heard you were having some issues with daddy and your love to a human boy and do I blame you no he was very handsome." Sebastian says looking over at Santana nods as Santana grabs a tray putting a wine glass on it filling it up as Sebastian takes it in his hand. "H-h-how do you know about that?" Kurt stuttered out as Sebastian smiles at him. "Oh sweetheart don't worry about that, I'm just here to help. I'm sure wondering how I could help." Sebastian says smiling at Kurt who glares at him nodding, "What's the catch, there's alway a catch with you supposedly." Kurt says as Sebastian laughs at Kurt comment. "Oh Kurt, you mustn't believe everything you hear. There is no catch I heard the beautiful song you sung to him and I just had to help you." Sebastian says smiling at sweetly at Kurt with a hidden evil smile underneath. "Why would you do that for me? Why would I leave my family and friends?" Kurt asks confused with his head tilted to the side confused on why Sebastian would want to help. "Kurt young love is all I have to say. And life is full of tough choices, not every choice is easy why do you think I ended up here?" Sebastian asks crossing his arms looking at Kurt who looked back at him wondering if this is the right choice.

"So the only question now is do you want to sign the papers? And there is one thing I need from you though." Sebastian says smiling at Brittany and Santana chugging the drink in his hand. "Wait what papers? And what do you want?"

Sebastian: I admit that in the past

I've been a sweetest

They weren't kidding when they called me kinda weird

But you'll find there are

Too sides to every story

I was not always, the bad guy

But sometime I was

So now I have a talent

One I'm not so proud of but

It's a talent that I always have possessed

And dear man, please don't laugh

I use it on behalf

Of the ones in need like you

Sebastian says smiling at Kurt, as Brittany and Santana take up a soft hum.

Or like my friend San and Brit

They were in pain

In need

This one longing to be smarter

(Brittany: Boy did I need it)

Sebastian says pointing to Brittany who smiles at Kurt nodding.

That one wants to get the girl

(Santana: A decision I won't regret)

Sebastian says pointing at Santana who swims over to Brittany kissing her cheek as Brittany's cheek take a blush red color smiling at her girlfriend.

And did I help them?

Yes, indeed I did

These poor lonely girls

So sad

So true

They came crying and begging

"Will you help us, pretty please?"

And I help them!

Yes I do!

The men up there don't like a lot of blabber

They think a guy who gossips is a bore!

Yes on land guys hardly ever talk except about sports

So my dear I need your voice.

Sebastian sings smiling at Kurt who looks at him worried and scared. "How well I get him to fall in love with me?" Kurt asks confused grabbing his throat as thoughts flooded through his mind. "Oh sweet boy next door Kurt, you are so handsome and beautiful who wouldn't fall in love with you? So all you have to do is know how to work your body, body language is how you do it." Sebastian says smiling at Kurt using a little body language himself to show Kurt. "Alright, sure Sebastian I'll do it." Kurt says smiling at him as Sebastian smiles brightly on the inside. "Kurt no!" Sam yells swimming out of the shadow as Brittany grabs him holding him in her arms sweetly as Santana takes Mercedes holding her claws shut. "Now Kurt I need you to sing for me dear nice and loud and sweet." Sebastian says smiling at Kurt as Kurt sighs thinking of what to sing.

"But I'm only human." Kurt sings loudly and clearly as Santana and Brittany take up the beat to the song and Sebastian smiles at them devilishly. "Keep it up Kurt don't stop now!" Sebastian says as Kurt takes a deep breathe going back to singing.

"And I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human. And I crash and I break down." Kurt sings as Sebastian feels more in love with Kurt excited for this to be over so he could have Kurt as his own. A bright purple light glows inside of Kurt's neck as Kurt watches it slowly leave his throat as panic sets in but he keeps his cool on the outside. "Your words in my head, knives in my heart. You build me up and then I fall apart. 'Cause I'm only human." Kurt sings the last part as the purple light shines brighter than before with a flash as it disappears inside a golden shell Sebastian held up to it.

"Alright sweetie, all good luck remember what I told you. And lastly you must share a true loves kiss with him on the forth night or sadly you'll have to pay the price." Sebastian says with and evil smile snapping his fingers as a yellow glow appears swirling around him and Kurt turns into a human as Sebastian bites his lower lip admiring Kurt's body. Kurt starts to panic realizing humans can't breathe and I was just turned into a human underwater and now I'm about to die before I even take my chance with Blaine. "Hurry!" Mercedes yells at Sam as they swim after Kurt grabbing his arms pulling up to the surface getting air for Kurt who gasps deeply catching his breathe as Mercedes and Sam struggle to get him to shore with the help of Kurt kicking his legs.

Kurt smiles laying in the sand with watch up to his ankles covering his lower areas holding his leg up wiggling his toes how he dreamt of this moment the amazing feeling the awesomeness of all of it it was all so surreal to Kurt he could just die of happiness if only he had his voice. That's when he hears a familiar bird squeaking in the distance looking up to see Finn smiling down at them before Finn swoops down landing on Kurt's leg still in the air.

"Kurt! Look at you, there's something different about you don't tell me." Finn says smiling at Kurt resting his hand under his bird chin trying to figure out what was different about Kurt but being the idiot Finn was it was going to be awhile. "It's your hair, you cut! I like it!" Finn says excitedly as Kurt giggles but no sound comes out so he just shakes his head no as Finn huffs crossing his arms. "Uh, um, uh hmm new smell maybe?" Finn says looking Kurt up and down trying to figure it out. Kurt shakes his head smiling at Finn before getting an idea shaking his toes as Finn rests his wing on Kurt's leg.

"Don't tell me I can't quite put my feather on it what's new that is." Finn says as Mercedes lets out a more than annoyed huff. "His legs you idiot! He has freaking legs! I am going to march right home and tell your father so he can reverse!" Mercedes yells as Finn looks at her a little scared as Kurt quickly scoops her up in his hands shaking his head at her as Mercedes's anger gets even stronger. Kurt gives her a pleading look and she now has weakness to those eyes ever since he was born how I hated him sometimes Mercedes thinks to herself sighing deeply in defeat. "Let's figure this out." Mercedes says sighing as Finn raises his wing to make a suggestion. "We need to find him clothes." Finn says as Mercedes nods for once he's not an idiot Mercedes thinks to herself watching Finn fly away.

Blaine walks along the beach with a playful Puck jumping around and running as Blaine thinks to himself only remembering the outline of his savior. His golden brown hair, his beautiful porcelain skin, his bright blue eyes, and his all around beauty how amazing he was. Blaine hums to himself the beat of the song his boy sung to him as. "I have died everyday waiting for you." Blaine sings to himself as he gets brought out his day dream by his lovable dog Puck barking like crazy running around running forward as Blaine sighs running after him calling for him to come back but of course he doesn't listen as he start sings to himself again chasing, "One step closer." Blaine walking forward seeing him, this mysterious beauty good looking and Kurt could swear he remembered all his features from earlier.

Kurt runs around a rock naked from the parking dog which he was obviously freaked out by but he keep stumbling around when he falls onto a rock looking up seeing him the prince of his dreams, Blaine. Kurt watches as Blaine stares at him all of him and Kurt starts blushing like a maniac. "Oh I'm so sorry, I'm Blaine Anderson I'm the prince, have we uh met?" Blaine asks as Kurt shakes his head yes happily as Blaine nods biting his lower lip smiling. "Your the boy right? The boy who saved me!" Blaine asks a little to overly excited as Kurt crosses his arms smiling at him nodding his head.

"I must know your name what is it? That is so I can thank you properly." Blaine says holding back the enthusiasm in the last sentence so he doesn't sound weird and he watches as Kurt opens his mouth to speak when nothing comes out. Kurt sits there staring at the man of his dreams not able to talk or say anything as Kurt grabs at his throat and Blaine sighs thinking that this isn't the boy but he was so positive it was. "Oh than you can't be who I thought you were." Blaine says defeatedly as Kurt sighs but can still feel the butterflies flying around inside of him from Blaine. Kurt let's out a huff blowing air up at his forehead thinking of how to prove to Blaine the he's the one as Puck does the same thing sitting next to Kurt looking up at Blaine.

W**_hy hello my darling how happy are you to see that I have a new chapter? Lol, anyway I liked I hope you liked how I changed the poor miserable souls to Santana and Brittany song and the third song is Human by Christina Perri because right now I'm so in low with her and this song like obsessing over it, I love it :). Anyways so Sebastian is bent on marrying Kurt, Kurt is bent on marrying Blaine and Mercedes is bent on getting this all done and over with lol, so stay tuned for the next chapter and enjoy :) luv you bitches ?_**

**_Don't forget like always check out the lovely and amazing ronnyangel88, so amazing just check her out follow her and favorite her and all that good stuff _**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner With A Prince

**Chapter 4 Dinner With A Prince:**

Blaine stands there admiring Kurt, all of Kurt biting his lower lip nervously as Kurt's cheeks take a rosy red color looking down after noticing Blaine stare. Blaine quickly looks away rubbing his neck nervously and a little embarrassed with what just happened.

"Here I'll take you to my castle. We'll just have to find you some clothes before." Blaine says smiling charmingly at Kurt extending a hand to him. Kurt takes Blaine hand in his own blushing with the first touch as Blaine smiles at him as Kurt looks down. Kurt and Blaine start walking with Puck happily barking behind him as Kurt keeps stumbling over his own feet trying to walk getting a laugh out of Blaine as Kurt playfully slaps his stomach with the back of his hand. Blaine shakes his head softly swooping Kurt up into his arms in a swift motion holding him closely in his arms as Kurt rests his head against Blaine's chest listening to the soft beat of his heart.

They arrive at they castle in no time as Kurt looks around admiring everything that there is to from the door knobs to the statues and water fountain in the garden. "I'll have my servants get you cleaned up." Blaine as they walk into the guest room and Blaine slowly sets Kurt down on to his feet as Kurt smiles at him pulling the sweater closer to him that Blaine wrapped around him halfway to the castle. "Pick anything you want." Blaine says pointing to the closet pulling up the door smiling at him as Kurt stares at the clothes in awe, Blaine walks away into the bathroom to use it. Kurt slowly walks over to the closet and runs his fingers over the fabrics they felt different when they were dry but they felt different in a good way. Kurt stopped on a creme colored cashmere sweater and then grabs a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt and holds it in his arm. Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's pulling him along towards the servants quarters with a huge smile plastered on Kurt's face.

"You poor poor boy, shipwrecked with no one all alone. What a shame." The women says as Kurt sat in the tub with bubbles all around him as she pours another pitcher of water on top of Kurt's head falling on to his shoulders. "Okay I'll be back shortly handsome." The women says giving Kurt a sweet smile before walking away from Kurt. Kurt nods eagerly at her, blowing at the bubbles surround him smiling at them falling away. Kurt can't help but miss his friends and family, the way his dad's eye twitched when he was angry, the way Quinn tried to flip her hair over her shoulder under water, the way Sam couldn't control his laugh and sounded like a dolphin but he was also happy, happy to be held in Blaine's strong muscular arms and to be with Blaine listening to his voice watching his eyes just everything about him. That's when Kurt heard a familiar voice spinning around and seeing a not so pleased Mercedes glaring at him as Kurt gulps deeply.

"What are you doing?" Mercedes yells loudly but not loud enough so no one hears her as Finn drops her on the window cell. Kurt runs over to her picking her up smiling at her with her in the middle of his hand.

"Where's the Prince? Why aren't you making him fall in love with you?" Mercedes asks sitting with her claws crossed on Kurt's hand as Kurt rolls his eyes looking down at her. Kurt shakes his head no he didn't know where Blaine was because they split up as soon as he lead Kurt to the servant quarters. The women comes back and Kurt throws Mercedes into the water and she disappears in all the bubbles Kurt stands there with his hand behind his back smiling at her sweetly.

"Here you go sweetie." The woman says handing Kurt a towel as he wraps it around his head and the girl wrap one around his slim waist to give him so privatize after being exposed to the whole castle. The women leads him to the guest quarters hallway where woman opens the first door of the guest quarters with a huge crown on the front.

"The prince wants you to stay here in the most comfortable room. Feel free to wear anything in the closet or dressers." The woman says smiling at Kurt happily "someone will come to escort you to the dinning areas." She adds walking out slowly and closing the door softly behind her. Kurt walks around the room admiring all the things in the room most of which he saw in other room on boats with a crown on the door. Kurt puts on the sweater he found in Blaine's room along with the denim black jeans and the t-shirt running his hands down his legs enjoying the feeling of how the cloth clanged to his skin and how his fingers felt rubbing the cloth. Kurt walks over to the mirror on the wall next to the dresser he runs his finger down the glass admiring the beauty of the mirror and his reflection. There's a soft knock on the door before the door opens Kurt whirls around seeing one of the guys from the boat. Kurt flashes him a bright smile and a friendly wave.

"They're ready for you in the dining room." Nick says smiling back at him with his hand resting in his pocket. Nick and Kurt head for the dining room smiling at each other as Kurt listens to him ramble. "But if he loved me he would say so right? I mean he's so ugh." Nick says sighing deeply as Kurt smiles at him shaking his head as they enter the dining room.

Blaine sits at the end of the table wiping his hands on his jeans to get rid of his nervous sweats. "Whatever happened to the beautiful girl from Lima Kingdom Blaine?" Jeff asks smiling at Blaine who looks at him rolling his eyes as Nick playfully pushes on Jeff's shoulder to make him not talk about her. "I didn't like her." Blaine says looking at Kurt with adoring eyes that Kurt could just fall into if he let him. Kurt's cheeks turn bright red again dropping his gaze from Blaine's eyes. Jeff gives Blaine a weird look pulling out his pipe giving it a blow trying to figure out what the looks were for. Kurt remembers that Finn says it makes music and pretty music too. Kurt just about attacks Jeff grabbing it from him and raised it to his mouth as Jeff leans back a little scared before watching as Kurt moves it towards his mouth. "I see you like that." Jeff says leaning forward trying to grab it but is to late, Kurt blows it as hard as he can sending a cloud of ashes into Jeff's face as Jeff doesn't look so happy. Blaine laughs controllably as Kurt puts his hand to his mouth trying to say sorry but nothing obviously comes out.

"I haven't heard you laugh so hard in along time Blaine." Jeff says smiling at him then wiping the ashes off his face with the handkerchief Nick hands him. "Maybe you'd like to show our guest the things we have to offer in town?" Nick asks smiling at Kurt cheerfully trying to help him out with Blaine since Blaine was too stupid to do it and Kurt couldn't talk. "Yeah that'd be fun what do you think..?" Blaine starts trying to remember Kurt name but remembering Kurt couldn't tell him it. Kurt just nods happily smiling back at Nick happily. Thank you Kurt thinks to himself it was like Nick only knew that Blaine had to kiss me Kurt before it's to late. He snaps back into focus when Blaine waves his hand in front of his face as Kurt directs his attention to Blaine.

"We lost you there." Blaine says chuckling. Kurt smiles at Blaine shyly looking down at the floor crossing his arms. "I said great then it's settled have fun you guys." Nick says smiling hoping maybe Blaine may finally find a life partner and he would be able to stop hassling Blaine about finding a partner he found himself annoyed sometimes.

Kurt slowly walks back to his room with one and only one thing on his mind Blaine, his soft dark red lips well they at least looked soft, his tanned skin and beautifully formed body. Kurt most remember his blue skinny jeans, white button up shirt, and black boots the most he was just perfect in every way. Kurt pushes the door open singing to himself on the inside when he sees them. A dark chocolate skinned girl with long flowing beautiful black hair, and a lighter skinned boy, with soft blonde hair that was short and huge lips, like huge. "Kurt?" The blonde says smiling at Kurt, as Kurt stared at him slightly confused he remembered that voice that was a voice he could never forget as huge smile comes across his face and lunges towards him wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck as the blonde wraps his arms around Kurt's lower back.

**_Alright darlings it's me back with another chapter yay I know lol, so I hope you liked it ik it's short I just wanted it to be short so that the date can have it's own long chapter like before I haven't decided what I wanted the date should be if I shoulAd change it or not so let me know what you think. Also my lovelies I have been working on other chapters and mostly homework so again sorry for not updating anything in the meantime just be patient all good things come at a cost._**

**_While your waiting there's always the possibility to check out the one and only amazing ronnyangel88 she has amazing Klaine disney stories if that's what you enjoy reading and it's so amazing so check her out and read that stuff so have a lovely day my lovelies_**

**_Remember, sweetie that is never okay to buy :) ❤️_**


End file.
